When the Heart Takes Control
by Unlucky Number Four
Summary: Two girls, completely different, but exactly the same. Both, in some way, connected to the one and only Sirius Black. Both, in some way, about to have their lives turned upside-down. Takes place in the Marauders' 6th year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

When The Heart Takes Control

Chapter 1

**Missy Prewett**

I could see them, standing behind me, reflected in the train's spotless metal. All four of them were there…James with his messy black hair sticking up all over the place; Remus looking pale but grinning happily nonetheless; Peter, short and stocky, practically bursting with excitement; and _of course_, Sirius, tall and well-built, eyes shining with happiness. I spun around, dirty blonde hair swirling around me. I brushed a piece of it out of my face just in time for James to wrap his arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Missy!" James exclaimed. "We've missed you so much!"

He let go of me, only to have Remus and Peter grab me as soon as he let go.

"Missy Prewett! How was your holiday?" Remus asked, stepping back and _trying_ to hold me at arms' length, but having Peter get slightly in the way.

"Bet it was dull!" Peter interjected, "Not having us around to amuse you!"

"She saw _me_!" Sirius said, mockingly indignant, pushing Peter aside to hug me as well. "How are you, Missy? I've missed you since July…" he said, referring to the two weeks I'd spent at his house at Grimmauld Place, just before he'd left for James' place.

The train's whistle sounded behind us, signaling an abrupt end to our conversation.

"Shall we go aboard, then?" James said, grabbing my trunk for me and starting to walk toward the nearest entrance onto the train. Remus and Peter followed, Peter tripping over a stray textbook on the way.

Sirius snickered and draped his arm casually over my shoulder.

"I wish you'd have visited me at Prongs' place; it was bloody dull with just him and his mental abnormalities… 'Lily this' and 'Lily that'…Gods it was enough to turn anyone's brain to batshit."

I laughed and leaned into him, hugging him again.

"I missed you too. The rest of my holiday was a waste anyway; I mostly just sat with Mum and talked about life. I wish I could've visited you, too."

We climbed the stairs onto the train, and set off to go and find the others.

The guys and I found ourselves a compartment, all the way down the back end of the train (James _insisted _upon it), and entered. Remus and Peter sat down on one side, Sirius and I on the other. James preferred to stand and pace back and forth, likely in anticipation of his reuniting with his precious 'Lily flower'.

This was life as I knew and loved it.

It often seemed as though I was the fifth Marauder, an honorary member, if you will. I was _always_ with them, and they with me. I was closest to Sirius, which, to the female population at Hogwarts, was reason enough to hate me with all their dainty little hearts. It didn't really bother me as much as it perhaps should have, having few to no female friends, but having the Marauders by my side was infinitely better.

But don't go and start thinking that I'm one of those butch tomboy sorts. In some aspects of my personality, maybe. In appearance, though, definitely not. I'd have to say that I was at least _fairly_ desirable…thin, around 5'4, long dirty blonde hair (stick straight, _never_ holds a curl), and what I'd consider a reasonably pretty face. I do care quite a bit about how I look, what with make-up and fancy hair products and all; and my skirts always just the right length.

Call me a slut? I dare you, it's not like it's the first time I've been called one. Last year, everyone was under the impression that I was sleeping with not one, not two, but _three_ of the famed womanizers I call my best friends. Now, I'm no prude virgin, but they're my friends…nothing more.

Except when it comes to Sirius.

Damn.

Over the summer, when I'd stayed at his house, I couldn't help but notice that the sexual tension could have been cut with a knife. Every night, we'd lay in his bed and talk before I went to sleep. And every night we'd sleep side-by-side in his mahogany four-poster, not touching. I can remember my last thoughts before falling into dreams every night, _Why so close but not together? Why can't we just…It would be so easy…care-free and commitment-free…no relationship, just that…that extra outlet for the raging hormones we both have?_

I still feel the same way.

I think Sirius must have read my thoughts at that moment, because he chose just then to reach up and grab my chin, forcing me to look at his face. I yawned, a bit more dramatically than I would've preffered.

"Someone's sleepy" he teased, smiling. "Here, lay down on me" He offered me his lap.

I accepted his offer, and fell quickly into a dreamless sleep.

**Lithania Malfoy**

I couldn't help but notice that my hair seemed extra-blonde lately, as it shone in the morning sun, reflected back at me in the spotless windows of King's Cross Station. Bella stood next to me, my equivalent exactly, only with black hair and higher cheekbones. We looked perfect, like statues carved of ancient queens of old.

"You ready, Lithi?" Bella turned to me, smiling.

"But of course, my dear Bella."

We hooked arms, and walked through the massive doors of the station. No sooner had we crossed through the magical barrier separating Platform 9¾ from the Muggle world, than all eyes were fixed upon Bella and myself. We walked slowly, gracefully, _beautifully_, to our train that would take us to my 6th year in Slytherin House at Hogwarts School, and her 7th, also in Slytherin.

A familiar blonde head of hair turned around sharply in front of us, and the thin girl of fifteen stalked over to us, and kissed each of us courteously on the cheek.

The girl was Narcissa Black, Bella's younger sister, and one of our close friends.

"Bella! Lithi! How was your journey?" she inquired, looking almost as exquisite as Bella and I. _Almost_.

"Excellent, as always, my sister" Bella responded, with a slight air of annoyance, perhaps at the younger girl's excitement for something as trifling as apparating to an alleyway behind the station, and walking to the front door.

Narcissa turned to me.

"And how is Lucius today? I haven't spoken to him since last night when he visited. Did he say anyt-"

"Cissy!" Bella interrupted, silencing her younger sister easily.

This was, of course, the usual question from Cissy, and was to be expected. The girl had been betrothed to my elder brother for two months now, and had spoken of nothing else since the announcement. It was quite unbecoming for a young witch to pine so for a man, but then, we all have our own shortcomings.

"He's excellent, delighted as always about your betrothal to him" She smiled, appeased.

I looked around, noticing for the first time that the others weren't present.

"Where have the others gotten to?" asked Bella, seeming to read my mind.

"They've already boarded" answered Narcissa. "Here, I'll show you"

We followed her onto the train, and to a compartment near the front. Sure enough, all of the others were there.

Sable Avery, tiny, with long dark brown hair sat quietly reading a book labeled 'The Eldest Arts of Dark.'

Tanith Greyback stood on her tiptoes, attempting to lift her trunk into the rack above the seats. Her short black hair whooshed out around her face as the compartment door slid open, and she turned, almost dropping her trunk. Regulus Black jumped up to help her, looking as haughtily sexy as ever with slightly shaggy black hair and dark grey eyes.

The twins, Jordana and Jemira Speere sat together, talking in hushed voices, their blonde heads glancing over at Severus Snape, who sat greasily in a corner, tracing serpent designs in the air with his wand, his long black hair falling in his face. Two identical pairs of pale grey eyes met eyes so dark they could have been black. Grey glimmered with flirtatious mischief, while black just glared.

Bella and I entered, and were immediately suffocated by Tanith, whose trunk was finally up on the rack.

"Gods, you two look great! How was your holiday?" she gushed, pulling away from us and immediately beginning to play with her short hair.

I smirked; her idiocy never ceased to amuse me. "It was all that I expected it to be. And yours?"

"Oh it was _great_. I did nothing but shop!"

What a typical Tanith response. Although she was my friend, her predictability disgusted me.

"Must've been an absolute blast, then. I certainly couldn't think of a better way to spend my summer" said Bella, her voice practically _dripping _with sarcasm. The twins laughed.

Not surprisingly, Tanith missed the sarcasm entirely and laughed along with them.

Deciding to settle in away from Tanith and her lack of intelligence, I sat down next to Jemira, while Bella made her way over to Rudolphus.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was glad we were going back.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note...No Lithania this chapter...Sorry guys! But don't worry, she'll pretty much dominate the next chapter. R and R...hope you enjoy!

When The Heart Takes Control

Chapter 2

**Missy Prewett**

The sound of the compartment door slamming as someone shut it woke me up around two hours later. I sat up as a reflex; Sirius jumped as well, having also been asleep.

Looking around the compartment, I realized we were alone.

"Where's everyone got to?" I asked, looking at Sirius.

He shrugged.

"Well, Moony's a prefect, so he's got to patrol. As for Prongs and Wormy…" he paused. "They've probably gone for snacks" His stomach gave a particularly loud rumble as he said this.

"Yeah, that, and they've probably gotten sick of us sleeping" I laughed, and looked over at Sirius, who seemed to be falling asleep again. "Hey!" I barked, shaking him a little by the shoulder.

He opened his left eye a crack, glaring.

"Gerrof!" He pushed my hand away. "Can't a man get his proper beauty sleep around here?"

I laughed. "Not when I'm the only other one here! That'd be dead boring!"

He opened his eyes fully now, considering this thought.

"Well, I _suppose_. But only for my Missy." He winked; in what he obviously thought was a sexy way.

I giggled, which was _obviously_ not the right reaction, and Sirius pushed me off the seat. I fell, landing on his feet. I knelt up in front of his sitting frame, facing him. I looked at him, sticking my tongue out.

The compartment door opened with a bang. It was Peter.

"Siri- Oh! Shit, sorry 'bout that, mate!" He walked in, and quickly backed out again, looking scandalized.

It took me a minute to work out why he had done that, and apparently Sirius noticed the position we were in at the exact moment as I did. We both practically split our sides laughing, catching each others' eyes and laughing even harder.

"He thought…you…_excellent_!" He could barely string two words together he was laughing so hard.

"We're _never_ going to hear the end of that…" I trailed off, tears of laughter streaming down my face. "We're going to get back, and it's gon' be all over everywhere…Sirius and Missy, foolin' 'round on the train compartment.."

I picked myself up, and reclaimed my seat next to Sirius, who was trying to calm down a bit, and, clearly trying to appear to be serious, spoke in a voice that would've been at home in a funeral parlor.

"Well, rumors…They hurt people" He somberly looked down at his lap, as though he were mourning the death of a particularly fluffy pet rabbit.

"Oh, do they?"

He perked up, all thoughts of the fictional rabbit forgotten. "But of course!" He grinned slyly. "We'll just have to make this one true so as not to hurt anyone"

I laughed. "Dream on, Pads."

"Oh I will, _Missy_" he said, emphasizing my name. He paused. "That reminds me! Are you sleeping in my dormitory again this year?"

I had, at the end of the previous year, started sleeping in the boys' dorm, mainly to avoid the tarts I would normally have had to deal with in my own room. Lily Evans and her little group of nasties never fail to look down their noses at me, just like they never fail to annoy the absolute _piss_ out of me.

"Well, do you want me to?"

Sirius looked nothing short of affronted. "Of course I do! I'd gotten so used to having you sleep by me when you stayed at my house, that by the time I'd gone 'round to James' place, I didn't know what to do with myself!" He grinned. "Besides, I loved those night-time chats"

I laughed. "I couldn't sleep once I'd gone home…it was terrible! You've become my…" I paused, looking for the right words to describe the feeling I got when my best mate slept next to me. "…Lullaby?" I snorted with laughter as the word left my mouth.

"I'm your lullaby. _Lullaby_. That's terrible" Sirius looked absolutely dumbfounded. "What is this, a nursery rhyme?" He laughed. "I've got to tell James that one…"

Ironically, James, Remus, and Peter had chosen that exact moment to walk through the door.

"Tell me what?" James asked, grinning.

I fought to keep the smile off my face as I replied "Nothing. Just...Pads being Pads."

James saw right through my lie, perhaps because Sirius was laughing his great hairy balls off right next to me. "So, definitely something, then. C'mon, Missy…How bad can it be?"

"I'm her _lullaby_" Sirius managed to splutter out, before going back to his awful case of 'the giggles'.

James didn't even pause to breathe before promptly joining Sirius in his giggling insanity. Peter laughed as well, and Remus snorted, trying to hide his amusement.

"Shut 'yer mouths…" I blushed horribly, but still managed to smile feebly.

The remainder of the train ride passed by without any further incidents, and I couldn't help but feel an absolute rush of excitement as we approached the castle…


End file.
